1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette adapter and more particularly to a tape cassette adapter which is useful for a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as an audio tape cassette recorder and a video tape cassette recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that there are standard size magnetic tape cassette apparatuses which are adaptable to a standard size tape cassette with a long length tape for long recording and reproducing, and that there are small size magnetic tape apparatuses which are adaptable to a small or compact tape cassette with a short length tape and which are useful for out-door recording due to small size and light weight. These apparatuses may be used selectively depending on needs or purposes.
However, there are differences in the size of components and in the arrangement of the components between these two types of magnetic tape apparatuses, due to the difference in the distances between the centers of the respective pairs of reel drive shafts. The center distance between the pair of reel drive shafts must be the same as the distance between the pair of reels in the magnetic tape cassette. Thus, it is not possible to use a compact tape cassette in a conventional standard size magnetic tape apparatus, or vice verse.